Shona DunBroch
|image = Shona.JPG |image-size = 250px |image-caption = Portrayed by: Caitriona Balfe |Created By= Violet |status= Active |Gender= Female |Age= 38 |Species= Bear Shifter |Position= Refugee |affiliation = DunBroch Family|species = Bear Shifter}} Personality Shona was raised a lady, and that shows in the way she carries herself but she is first and foremost a wife and a mother. Strong willed, fiercely protective and just downright stubborn at times, Shona has no problem facing down men three times her size if that is what it takes to get the job done. While she had some informal combat training from her brother and Fergus as children, Shona is no stranger to pain and she can hold her own in a fight, at least for a short time. She will fight for her family and though they are scattered to the winds she knows she will see them all again, or not even the Gods will be able to save the person who harms her family. Bear Shifter As a Bear Shifter, Shona is granted a much longer lifespan. Though they are close in spirit to the Lycan's, they are not cursed to madness, nor are they held to the phases of the moon. They can take their Bear forms at any time of their choosing though it is a painful process, slow at first though the time it takes to shift lessens with time and age. They cannot take objects with them like the Skinwalkers, if they shift while still wearing clothing, their clothing will be shredded to pieces. They gain enhanced senses and strength from their inner bear, though if the shift is triggered, whether by their own choosing or forced through intense emotions, it needs to be completed. Stopping a shift from happening is very difficult and considerably painful and it's often just easier to let it take it's course. The bear is always there, itching to run free, and that makes the Shifters closer to their animal instincts, anger at the top of this list. Biting or scratching another being while in their Bear form will transfer the curse to their victim. The first shift is always the hardest and generally brought on by intense emotions such as anger or fear. Shifters gain an enhanced regeneration, though they cannot regrow lost limbs and wounds can still prove fatal if not tended to. With these gifts comes an enhanced metabolism, Shifters must eat a considerable amount to keep themselves going. Claiming to be hungry enough to eat a horse is well within the realm of possibility. Bear Shifters are often larger then their regular bear cousins, and they can understand some of the animal kingdom, though it is certainly not so far as actual conversation, most body language and general laws of animal life. Skills and Abilities Shona was raised a noblewoman, taught all the things a lady should now to make a good wife and mother and to help her future husband run their household. Shona added on some fighting ability by learning from her Brother and Fergus who were training to become Knights. Her true passion seemed to lie in healing however, and she followed the village healer around, learning all that she could. Shona can hold her own in a knife fight, or a fist fight and she can be deadly with her long bow. Her bear strength grants her the ability to draw the long bow originally meant for stronger men. She is resourceful, using her surroundings in a fight if she has to. Frying pans...who knew? History Shona was a lady in Dokrayth with her Husband, Fergus. She has four children, triplet boys and a girl, Merida. While in her youth she was wild and free, proving to all that girls could do everything the boys could do, there was an accident that she blames herself for. The resulting fire claimed the life of her brother Shaemus and turned Shona down the straight and narrow. If it were not for her then betrothed, Shona isn't sure what would have happened to her. Fergus swept her up in all the love he could muster and the two were married the next year. They are fiercely in love to this day, despite the fact that their marriage was arranged. The birth of their boys was unexpected, who could have ever predicted three? And a few short years later came Merida, though Shona was harsh with all of them, she was perhaps too strict with Merida. She saw too much of herself in the young spitfire and she did not want Merida to suffer as she had. When Merida was young, Shona and Fergus took her out alone to celebrate her birthday. While Fergus was teaching Merida how to shoot the bow he had made for her birthday (much to Shona's annoyance) they were attacked by the great Mordu. A great bear who's name struck fear and awe into the hearts of the people. Fergus ordered Shona to take Merida and run, and Shona did not hesitate, she knew they both cared more for their children then they did for each other. Scooping up Merida, she took off on horseback, fighting back the tears as the sounds of the fight died away behind her. Once she had gotten Merida to safety, Shona returned to assist Fergus but what she found she will never forget. Fergus had lost his battle with Mordu and nearly his leg in the process. Shona wasn't sure he would survive the night but she used her skills as healer to save his life. With sheer determination, Shona took him to shelter, but when he finally awoke, his emotional state triggered his first shift. Shona witnessed her husband become a bear before her very eyes, and he clawed her arm before she could get away. She had some idea of what would happen to her now but that was the least of her concern. Mustering up as much of her old self as she could, she faced her husband head on and managed to talk him down. Together they decided to keep their new life a secret, not wanting to endanger more. They took trips to the Yarrow to run as bears, allowing themselves a bit of freedom. They met Robin Hood out in the Yarrow and Fergus gave his name as John the first time they met. Robin poked fun at Fergus' size and he became known as Little John amongst Robin's Merry Men. However, one of their sons followed them one night and surprised Shona, in her shock, she lashed out and inadvertently turned her son. It took a bit of explaining, but he eventually understood their need for secrecy and began to join them on their trips to the Yarrow. They began to build themselves a home in the Yarrow, though they would never know how much it would be needed. One of these outings was interrupted by a lovely young girl with beautiful golden curls. Their son found her sleeping in his bed. When she awoke and tried to run, Fergus feared that she might tell someone about them and chased after her, accidentally scratching her before she got away. They searched for hours for this Goldilocks, as Fergus called her, but found nothing. Whoever she was, Shona hoped she would return so she could be taught about her new life. A huntress by the name of Vivienne saw one of them shift in the woods and followed them back to their home, that night the huntress attacked and they were forced to shift to protect themselves. Merida had run away a few days prior and she would return to an empty village and rumors of her family turning into bears. In fear of endangering the village and their family, Shona and Fergus and their son left and never returned. The Road so Far...Yarrow Arc Since that point, Shona and her family have lived in the Yarrow, calling themselves the Behrs. Fergus and Shona both became closer with Robin and his Merry Men, Shona lending her healing skills as the men fought against the tyranny in Calladahn. With the fall of the Yarrow, the Behrs fled with the other refugees to Caerleon, a slew of monsters in their wake. Robin and Fergus and a few of the other men, including Fergus and Shona's son, fell back to protect the refugees as they fled. They were captured crossing Calladahn by Queen Ravenna. Fergus managed to escape and reach Caerleon with the terrible news.